An assembly for holding a railway rail down on a hollow sleeper made of sheet metal is known from CH 654362 where a hook pin engages through an oblong hole in the hollow sleeper, is pulled from below against the hollow sleeper by a positive fit, and presses down via a spring washer to clamp the rail. In such an arrangement, transverse forces that occur during drive operation are transmitted through by a rail guide plate that conducts the transverse displacement forces to the hollow sleeper predominantly via the hook pin at the hole.
DE 44 06 105 describes a rail fastening on two steel beams in which a first pair of pins presses a rail against a ribbed base plate by spring clips, with the ribbed base plate being secured to the steel beams by a second pair of pins without spring clips.
In other known solutions for using steel sleepers, the rails are not mounted directly on the sleeper, but rather on rail-bed plates that are costly to manufacture and must themselves be welded to the sleeper.